


Flirting Strategy: Whack over the head with a Board Game

by sithladymeg



Series: the AU where the writer writes regularly [1]
Category: RWBY, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Jaune's a clumsy idiot, Pre-Relationship, Pyrrha thinks it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithladymeg/pseuds/sithladymeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"AU: i accidentally whacked you in the head with the board game i was trying to get from the top shelf, play a game with me as apology"</p><p>Jaune Arc is trying to get Cluedo from the shelf, the top shelf. It's safe to say that he does not necessarily always possess the co-ordination required for such a task.</p><p>Pyrrha Nikos was trying to see if anyone at the Board Game cafe would want to take on a game of Risk, instead she gets hit over the head with Cluedo. She wasn't aware that being killed by board game in a board game cafe was even an option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirting Strategy: Whack over the head with a Board Game

**Author's Note:**

> talked to Bec (woahrebecca) about trash RWBY AUs,  
> thought of this when i hit my sister over the head with monopoly,  
> then thought of the AU where I actually write stuff regularly
> 
> combine all three and you get this,  
> a ridiculous drabble about a cute ship in a trash AU.

Operation. Batteship. Twister. Risk.  Ubongo. Break the ice. Monopoly. 

His fingers traced along the shelves of board game boxes.

Settlers of Catan. Uno. Apples to Apples. Pictionary. Jenga. The Game of Life.

He stepped past the table of chess players onto the next shelf.

7 Wonders. Snakes and Ladders. Mahjong. Guess Who?. Ticket to Ride. Uno Attack!.  

They really had everything here at 'Geoff's Games and Mercantile', but within such a vast array of games, there had to be one he could beat Nora in.

Ah ha! There it was! On the top shelf!

Cluedo. That would be  _the_ game to play. Not even Nora could outsmart Jaune Arc's quick thinking and excellent deduction skills. He would Sherlock Holmes the murder and deduce her right into losing. Now, if only he could find a way to get the game down from the shelf. Looking around Jaune could see plenty of tables with varying amount of people, playing a range of different games. He recognized a couple of them; the terrifying blonde bombshell from his history class, the new version of the Dungeons and Dragon game, the energetic red bouncy girl from his gym class, a massive set of Jenga blocks, the white-haired ice queen from economics class, a donkey kong version of Jenga, and the back-haired girl from his anatomy class. But no ladder in sight.

"Hey Jaune," he heard the sound of his name over the buzz of conversation, "if you don't get back here with a game soon, I'll win by default!"

"Nora! A great man once said 'occasionally victory takes its time'!" 

"Not if it doesn't!"

He mumbled under his breath about nonsensical when he spotted the chair. It was empty. Great. But it was a swivel chair on wheels. Less great. Oh well. Those clues weren't going to get found without a bit of risky thinking.

He stepped up onto the chair, holding onto the shelf with one hand as the other grabbed the Cluedo box. He pulled. It wasn't moving. He pulled with a bit more force. It still wasn't moving. He gave a rough yank, and eureka! there was movement. There was too much movement. The cluedo box flew out of his hand, and his arms flailed to regain balance.

Thud.

"Ouch!"

Jaune's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, he was still standing on the chair. He hadn't hurt himself. His eyes widened. Shit.

Stepping quickly of the chair, he turned. A tall red-head stood bent over, one hand clutching her forehead and the other holding onto the lid of the Cluedo box. The murder weapons were spread out over the floor.

"Oh god! Are you alright?" the words spilled out of Jaune's mouth, "That was unintentional, totally unintentional. I mean I'm not Professor Plum and murder someone with a lead pipe in the dining room.  I guess I'm Jaune Arc and I could've murdered you with a board game in a board game cafe, but that even sounds tacky an no-one would go down like that, and I think it would be a good idea for me to stop talking right about now."

During the duration of Jaune's word vomit, the girl had straightened, her hand still on her forehead but the expression of surprised pain had been replaced by amusement. 

"Would you say kissing you is the best way to shut you up?"

**Author's Note:**

> un-Beta'd, any mistakes are mine and mine alone, feel free to point them out and I'll correct them!
> 
> Thank you for reading all the way through,  
> I hope you found it as cute reading it as I found writing!  
> It is my first time writing these characters, I hope I don't go too far off! Any help and feedback is appreciated!


End file.
